Their Forever
by alissawriter
Summary: Four years after the events if season six, Alex and Piper are finally together again.
1. Their Forever

Today was the day.

It had been nearly 4 years since Alex and Piper had touched, hugged, kissed.

While Piper's early release was something most peoplewould dream of, it was definitely a bittersweet experience. Most days Piper wished she was still in prison. There were even days when she'd thought of

breaking the law just to get inside and see Alex. Finding acrime that would line up with Alex's date didn't work out,and she knew that her wife would kill her if she ended up back at Litchfield. Still, the thought was tempting.

She longed to run her fingers through her wife's long blackhair, kiss her neck, hold her hand; anything. Piper hadonly missed one visit in the past 4 years, and it wasn't by choice. Piper had attempted to go even with the flu and a fever of 104. She was nearly passing out on the drive up when her mother made her turn the car around and go home. Every Friday, without fail, Piper was the first one in the lobby signing in for visitation, and the last to leave.Today, she wouldn't be signing in for a visit. She would be signing her wife out of prison. Not for furlow, forever. Their forever.

Piper was shaking as she pulled into the parking lot of the Litchfield Maximum security prison. Her hands had been gripping the rubber of the steering wheel so tight on the ride that they were practically blistering. Never in her life had she been so excited for anything. Don't get your hopes up. she told herself, as she pulled into a spot. Her heart was pounding so hard that it was audible to her. What should've been such a happy exciting day for them was absolutely terrifying.

Although today meant that she would be with her wife again for the first time in years, the opportunity for disappointment was there. All it took was one angry guard, one dirty look, one Badison; to fuck with Alex's date, to fuck up their entire future together.

Nobody on the inside, minus a select few, cared whether or not they'd be ruining her life. Hell, Piper was the reason Alex was still in prison in the first place.

The blonde took a minute to compose herself

before slipping out of the Subaru. A lesbian stereotype she thought, letting out a soft chuckle. Jokes aside, Piper felt as though she was going to vomit. Her nerves wouldn't die down until she knew once and for all that she was bringing her wife home. The voicemail she'd received from

Warden Joe Caputo, who had thankfully been given his job back after PolyCon, formerly MCC, had been shut down, said to pull into the side entrance and wait outside until Vause was escorted out.

Piper leaned against the Subaru and placed her hand over her heart, checking her phone periodically for an update on the time. It's only been 5 minutes. Breathe. she reminded herself. She was supposed to be getting released at 11am, and by noon Piper was already starting to spiral. Oh my god, something must have happened. The waiting only added to her nerves. Every time her phone went off she was afraid it would be Caputo, telling her that Alex wasn't being released. Piper spent hours pacing in front of her car waiting. She called the warden once every ten minutes, no answer. By 3pm, Piper was back in the Subaru and by 5pm, she was ready to give up hope that she'd be seeing her

wife today. She leaned her head against the steering wheel and let out a long, painful sigh. It was starting to get very dark, and still no sign that

Alex was coming. Maybe they were too busy to fill out her release pap- Piper's rambling thoughts were cut off by the loud creak of the heavy door to the prison being opened. Standing there, on the sidewalk was her beautiful wife; dressed head to toe in the clothing the prison supplied a large burgundy sweatshirt, wide legged jeans, and black knock off converse. Even so, Piper couldn't remember a time where Alex looked more breathtaking. She was free; they were going to be together. Piper whipped open the door of the SUV and smashed her head on the door frame getting out, just as she had the last time the pair were reunited. This time, she didn't even cuss. As much as she wanted this to be some big romantic event, she glanced up to see Alex chuckling at her. She couldn't help it. "You okay, Pipes?" she called out. Piper didn't even respond. She stood to her feet, caught her balance, and ran for her wife at full force. She had never wanted anyone or anything so badly in her entire life. There were dozens of inmates lining the walls, pushing each other to try and be able to watch through the window. Piper threw her arms around Alex's neck and rested her head in the crook of her shoulder. This was it. They were safe. They were together. They were _free_.


	2. Reminder of Beauty

The Subaru pulled up in front of a large brick building. There was seemingly nothing special about it; the entire block was lined with ones almost identical. Piper squeezed her way into the small parallel spot she'd been left and took a long deep breath. They were home. Her hands trembled as she dug through her purse in search of their apartment keys. Cars raced past the pair on their busy New York City street; people were honking and yelling out their windows. The chaos of the city was only adding to Piper's stress. "Sorry, I'm sorry." she stammered, taking seemingly forever to find them in her jumbled up bag. Alex cupped her hands around Piper's wrist and chuckled. She pressed her lips into her wife's and smiled, before pulling away. It was the only way to get her to slow down for a second. "It's okay, pipes. Breathe." Alex insisted. They had been thinking about this moment for years now, ever since they'd built their dirt home in the yard at camp. They'd scrolled through listings then too, but Piper had taken most of the liberties to herself when it came to the real thing. After all, Alex certainly couldn't browse apartments at Litchfield. Certainly not without risking adding time to her sentence. Their discussion of the apartment had been limited to listings Piper had printed out, and held up for Alex to read during visitation. They had discussed appliances, neighborhoods, all over a little phone while separated by 2 inches of glass. Still, they were here, and it was theirs. "I know it'll be perfect, babe." Alex nodded, reassuring her. She kissed Piper's temple and grabbed the keys from the blonde's shaking hands. "Shall I do the honors?" she smirked, dangling the keys in front of her.

Their apartment was situated in a cute little neighborhood near Gremacy Park, the same place Alex had suggested as the pair curled up together in a bulldozer in the Litchfield yard. Back then, during the riot, they couldn't have even dreamed that it would be a reality. Imagining what life would be like together was always incredible, but when the riot ended, Piper was almost certain they weren't going to get that. Most nights she woke up sweating and shaking, seeing Alex being pulled from the pool by her feet. Although she knew Alex was safe, she was always reminded of that fear that her wife wasn't coming back to her. She feared that often still, given that she and Alex were separated by miles and miles, a barbed wire fence, and many big heavy doors. Piper hadn't had any way of knowing what was going on other than their phone calls at 12:00pm every day. Any time Alex missed a call, Piper was in a full blown panic until the next day. Most of the time, she could tell her wife had had a difficult day by small changes in her voice, but Alex never really let her know that she wasn't okay. Alex Vause was a tough woman; she could figure it out. Piper on the other hand spent many of their calls crying, and asking a million questions. How's Nicky? Lorna? Red? Are you eating okay? Getting enough rest? Are the guards treating you okay? Alex knew that it was all out of love and concern, and Piper's overwhelming need to control situations, which was killing her while she was out of prison and her wife wasn't. But as hard as it was to believe, Alex was here. They were home.

Alex slid the keys into the doorknob and shut her eyes before opening the door. She had to savor the moment for as long as she could. Before her was the sweetest little apartment. New York real estate was known for two things; being tiny and being expensive, but Piper had managed to find the perfect place for them. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms. For like an office guest room situation. The floors were covered wall to wall with hardwood. Piper had worked herself to death making sure the apartment was going to make Alex happy. Her new job with Cal meant they could afford a pretty stable life. Stability was good; but it also meant that they could build a beautiful home together as well. Alex's jaw actually dropped when she finally opened her eyes. For some reason, even though she knew it was happening, it hadn't actually felt real until that moment. She traced her fingers across the wall as she walked, admiring how Piper had decorated. It wasn't the Hamptons, but it was their own. It had windows, doors, and a shower that actually stayed warm. The two of them stood in silence from a few minutes, piper smiling as Alex checked out what she had worked so hard to make for them.

"Pipes," Alex chuckled, holding up a ceramic fish, "I thought we were only allowed items that spark joy" She hid an eye roll and raised a brow. "Hm?"

Piper quickly snatched it from her hand and shot her a playful glare. "Jesus, Al. Really? That's the first thing you've got to say?" She spit out. "I thought you needed another reminder of beauty."

Alex cupped her hands around Piper's ass and pulled her wife into her own body. "My reminder of beauty is right here." She said deeply, her voice alone enough to send chills down Piper's spine. "But, thank you." She said sincerely, kissing her lips. "It's wonderful."


	3. Dinner

The table was set. Candles were lit.

Everything was ready for their first dinner in their new apartment.

The only thing missing was her wife. Alex's wife.

She never got tired of hearing that.

Alex had spent hours slaving over the stove in their tiny apartment as a thank you for all that Piper had done while she was away. Alex lived to cook, especially for her wife. The time she spent in the kitchen had always been her zen time, a way to relax, although it rarely looked like it. Cooking for her meant going with the flow. Their kitchen showed; with pots, pans, and ingredients thrown all over the place. She never knew how to clean up as she went. Piper had always given her shit for it before. While Alex was much more a free spirit, Piper liked when everything had a place. Just like everything else in their relationship, nothing came easy; but they were doomed to be together. Luckily for Alex, she was sure her wife wouldn't even notice the mess. Especially since she'd prepared her mother's famous lasagna. Diane had made it for Piper the first time they'd gone to visit, in between one of their 'world traveling trips'. Piper had talked about that lasagna for weeks straight afterwards. Still, years later, she brought it up from time to time. Diane had always been an incredible cook. She was the one who originally taught Alex in the first place. Some of Alex's favorite memories with her mother were made in the kitchen. They always made do with what they had, and Diane was able to stretch an already small grocery budget into a week's worth of phenomenal meals. Alex had spent the entire time she was cooking holding back tears. It took a lot to break Alex Vause, but smelling her mother's cooking had her right on the edge. God, she missed her.

Alex wiped a tear from her eye and leaned up against the counter. 6:00 perfect timing she thought, as she listened to Piper's keys jingle in the lock. Piper was in for quite a treat. The table was filled with tons of delicious food; lasagna, garlic bread, and an amazing antipasta salad. What looked even better though was her wife, leaning up against the counter dressed head to toe in black lingerie. She had gone all out for her wife; a full lace black teddy that plunged at the neckline all the way to her belly button, thigh high black stockings, and a garter belt to match. Alex considered heels too, but she was already 5'10 and they didn't really need anything else to take off. There was no better way that she could think of to christen their new apartment.

Alex had spent the entire day preparing for their night together. She'd taken the subway so many times she had to refill her metrocard twice. She'd been to two farmers markets uptown, a grocery store downtown, and basically every single store in between. With Piper working for Cal, she had nothing else to do with herself. Alex Vause, a housewife. Never in a million years did she see this coming. Hell, she never imagined spending 5 years in a federal prison either. The rest of her day had been spent browsing for a job, although she ran into two major problems. The first one being that she was a registered felon; which far narrowed down her options. Many fast food chains wouldn't have even given her a chance. The second issue was that Alex Vause had never done anything other than what she was good at. She had been recruited by Kubra fresh out of high school, and running an international drug cartel surprisingly had come easy to her. There was no way she could go from being on top of, or quite literally all over, the world to working in a McDonalds. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. They couldn't go back to that. They were a normal couple now; a couple of felons, but as normal as they could be.

"Welcome home." Alex smirked, a small chuckle escaping her lips. The tall brunette was leaning over the counter, posed in just a way that would drive Piper crazy. "Well, I do feel very welcome." Piper said enthusiastically, glancing around the room to take everything in. She could get used to this; coming home to her wife. Oh, plus the lingerie and dinner too. It had been a lonely past few years. Piper had spent a year back at home with her parents, but that was all she could handle. It made coming home to an empty apartment seem like the most inviting thing in the world. She almost stayed with Cal; but he and his wife were on baby number three and it was nothing but chaos. Being by herself was exactly the opposite though. It was silent; lonely. Although their apartment was filled with old photos of the two, it had been just her this whole time. Nobody to watch TV with, eat dinner with, snuggle up next to at night. Plus no more sex. She had missed that part big time. Despite Alex's fears, her wife had remained faithful. My vow is to wait for you. Piper hadn't so much as even looked at a girl in the past four years.

Damn Piper thought, closing her eyes for a second trying to make a mental note. It took all she had in her to not beg Alex to fuck her right there on the counter. "How was your day? You didn't have to do all of this." Piper said, adjusting her stance uncomfortably. She planted a kiss on her wife's lips and tried to catch her breath.

"You seem to be enjoying it." Alex remarked, pecking her lips once again. "Did you see what I made you? Pipes?" She chuckled, snapping her fingers in front of Piper's face. "Dinner's over here, babe. You can eat me for dessert."

Piper blushed and brought her hands up over her face. Alex took her wife by the hand and led her over to the table. "Oh shit, Al. I mean, you look good but," she began, lowering her face to the pan of lasagna, "Diane's lasagna looks even better." She inhaled deeply and let her eyes roll into the back of her head, basically mimicking her exact orgasm face. Touché Alex shrugged, pulling out Piper's chair. This was something completely different than what the pair was used to. Most of their meals spent together were also spent with 198 other inmates; and the entire time Alex had to keep Nicky from eating off of her tray. "I almost feel like it's too quiet to eat." Alex sighted, although that was quickly interrupted by Piper practically moaning over the lasagna. It seemed as though Piper was the one who hadn't had a decent meal in years. Slowly, the awkwardness for Alex of a nice quiet meal drifted off, and the two finally got to be comfortable being themselves together again. They hadn't had a night like this in over 14 years.


	4. Dessert

DISCLAIMER - lasagna wasn't the only thing on the menu. smut.

Alex couldn't take her eyes off of Piper at dinner. She felt bad, but she found herself tuning out Piper's words even. For her too, prison had been very lonely without her wife. Nothing in the world could've made her wish Piper was back in there with her, but being alone had driven her crazy. She thought of Piper every second. Nights were lonely. She longed to be able to touch her. And now, sitting right in front of her was her gorgeous wife. She was all hers. She could touch her now.

Alex couldn't take another second of the sexual tension building up between the two of them. She shot Piper a look. Alex stood up from her seat, and took a deep breath, before yanking the tablecloth, and everything on it, right off of the table. Thankfully the force was enough to blow out the candles that shed completely forgotten about. All of their food crashed onto the floor. The dinner she'd worked hard on was over. That was the last thing on her mind. Alex grabbed Piper's hand without a word and led her up onto the table. That was enough for the both of them to let loose. They were so turned on. With trembling hands, Alex ripped Piper's shirt off over her head and discarded it onto the floor beside them. Before she knew it, the black lace teddy she'd been wearing joined it there. Piper leaned in to kiss her, but they were practically tongue fucking each other. It was sloppy, rough, and breathy because neither of them could've handled waiting a second longer. Piper wrapped her legs around Alex's waist. Deciding to forgo being polite altogether, Alex pushed Piper's shoulders back, causing the blonde to lie flat on her back, and pulled her legs so she was right at the end of the table. "You're mine." she said coldly. Fuck. Piper thought. Aggressive Alex is hot.

Alex pushed Piper's hair to the side and started off kissing and sucking on her neck. She continued to move down, kissing a line from her collar bones to her navel, making her moan deeply in appreciation. Piper had been so ready for this, she knew she was ready to climax at any second from just her wife's touch. "Please," Piper whimpered, when Alex lifted her lips. "Al, I need you." That was enough for Alex. She slipped her fingers into the waistband of Piper's panties and slid them down past her knees, tossing them onto their now trashed kitchen floor. To Piper's surprise, Alex began to kiss back up her stomach, until their lips met. Piper was so wet now that she was afraid there was a puddle on the table. She was going to explode if her wife didn't take care of her right this second. "Aleeex." Piper made out, her voice shaking. Alex kissed her wife's lips as she slid her hand down in between her thighs. "Geez, Pipes. Am I hot or something?" she mumbled through the kiss, teasing around her clit. When she was sure Piper couldn't handle a second more of the torture, she made her way to the end of the table, and spread her wife's legs. Piper pushed her head down to her pussy, and Alex shot her a look. She was in charge. Instead of pleasing Piper the way she wanted to. Alex rubbed her clit in circles as she kissed the insides of her thighs. She never got tired of appreciating her gorgeous body. She could leave Piper right on the edge all day.

Too kind to do that though, Alex positioned her head between her wife's lovely thighs and pulled her forward. She traced her tongue through Piper's folds, before flicking her clit with her tongue. Alex knew just how to get her. Piper's body tensed up in pleasure, her hips bucking uncontrollably. The slightest touch from Alex was enough to make her orgasm. She hadn't experienced pleasure like this in four years. Piper arched her back and tossed her head back, letting out an entirely too loud moan. Alex could tell she was ready. She took two fingers and shoved them into her, hard, while sucking her wife's clit into her mouth. She kept it up so Piper could ride out her orgasm. This had been building for four years. Finally, Piper's body relaxed and she laid flat on the table, her body still jolting. Her breathing was fast and unsteady. Alex gave her a second to come down before joining her lips with her wife's. "I think you've got the lasagna beat." She smirked, chuckling through the kiss. "Still the boob touching kind?" Alex asked. Without hesitation, Piper flipped and pushed Alex down onto the table. Her turn.


	5. Just Call her Dom Piper

Piper thought to herself before shaking her head and taking her wife by the hand. She had thought about this moment for the past 4 years, nearly daily. It had to be perfect. "I want to fuck you." Piper whispered, as she led Alex over to the counter. Alex Vause fucked, she didn't get fucked. It was clear in their relationship who was in control, despite Piper's constant need to try. Alex was a stone cold power top by all definitions of the term. One look from Alex always had Piper's panties soaked. It was almost embarrassing how quickly the woman could turn her on. Still, she let Piper play out her little plan. The girl hadn't been pleasured in years, despite Nicky's offers, and she was beyond needy. If this was the way she was going to get it, Alex would let her play top for the night.

"Pipes," Alex said cautiously, sliding up onto the countertop. It was barely long enough to fit her, seeing as their kitchen was small and Alex was a giant. Being fucked wasn't her thing, but she remember how hot their hate sex in the library had been. It was worth a shot, especially if it was going to make Piper happy. Piper pursed her lips together and gave her a knowing look. She would take care of her. It wouldn't be scary. Piper ran her fingers through Alex's hair, tugging a little too hard. It was obvious the blonde had some built up rage to get out, lucky for Alex. Anger at their situation. Anger at the prison industrial complex. Anger that she hadn't been able to do this in years; that she was the reason her wife had been thrown back in prison. At least she'd be putting that rage to good use. Their lips joined together as Piper didn't hesitate to trace her fingers down her girlfriend's body. When Piper stopped just before her waistline, Alex opened her eyes to shoot her a glare. If she couldn't be a top, she would at least be a power bottom. Alex Vause did not just sit there and take anything. Piper hid an eye roll and slipped her hands down between her wife's thighs, her eyes rolling back into her head at the feeling of how wet she was already. She did that to her. Piper teased around Alex's clit and began to kiss a trail down Alex's body, except she didn't stop at her navel. She was hot. She needed this now.

Piper grabbed hold of the top of Alex's thighs and pulled her forward. She moved one hand up to Alex's breast, and began to message it. Alex's back arched and her breathing got heavy. She was surprised at just how quickly Piper was turning her on. Her wife always turned her on, but today was different. It was her first time being touched in 4 years, and her body was already ready to explode. Alex gave Piper another look; she needed Piper to go down on her. Like literally now. With that, Piper took hold of her nipple and pinched it, hard. "Fuck!" Alex made out, clenching her teeth. "I'm in charge." Piper tried. She knew she was lying through her teeth but fuck, it was sexy. Her heart was pounding from being so demanding of Alex. Alex Vause scared the shit out of her, but in the most wonderful way. She knew she'd probably pay for that risky move later, but she was too caught up in the moment to care. When she couldn't stand teasing her for another second, she stuck 2 fingers into Alex's mouth. "Suck." She said coldy. More anxiety filled her at the order. It was making her hot bossing around her top; only because she knew Alex would be taking care of that later. Alex sucked Piper's fingers into her mouth, continuing with her glare to let Piper know it was a bit much. She would be lying if she said it wasn't fucking hot though. Piper removed her fingers and traced them through Alex's folds, and shoved them inside of her; hard. This was rough I haven't touched you in 4-years sex, and it showed. "Piper?" Alex said, her voice shaking, "3, babe." Without hesitation, Piper thrusted another finger into her vagina. Alex was so tight. She pumped her fingers in and out, using her palm to rub circles on her wife's clit. Every third time, she curled her fingers to hit that perfect sweet spot. She knew exactly what Alex liked. Alex's hips were already bucking in appreciation. Alex Vause was getting fucked; hard, and she was loving it. "P-piper!" Alex shouted. She was pretty close. Piper continued to finger her, but moved down and began to suck on her clit. That always got her. Within seconds, Alex came undone. It was the most powerful orgasm she'd had in years, understandably. "Fuck!" She shouted, as she lost control of her body. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her toes curled. She had to hold herself back from riding the shit out of Piper's face. "Wow, Al? I made you cum that quick?" Piper remarked, a smug grin on her face. She was pretty damn proud of herself. She was definitely a bottom, but she never got enough of pleasing her wife as well. Alex took a second to catch her breath, and pushed her hair back out of her face. "I could smack you for that." She said, only half kidding. She raised a brow and shook her head. "You know you do things to my body. I can't control it."

Right before Piper could make another smug remark, Alex grabbed her by her hair and pushed her up against the counter. "Did I stutter?" Alex asked, her voice deep and breathy. Piper had earned it. Alex Vause was going to fuck the shit out of her. On the counter; just the way she'd wanted. Dom Alex was the lesbian dream. 5'10 with a smoking hot body and a face that looked like she was going to choke you at any second. Angry was hot when it came to Alex, but also so fucking intimidating. Piper didn't know how she'd gotten lucky enough to have a woman like her. "Again? You're so selfless." Piper smiled, she knew it was no time to sass but she lived to be bratty with her. Alex placed a hard swat on her wife's ass, and motioned for her to climb up. "I didn't say speak." Shit Piper thought. I really got her going. Alex slammed Piper down onto the counter, and straddled her with her legs. Keeping a tight hold on Piper's hair, she began to suck and bite Piper's neck. She was all hers, and she could mark her if she wanted to. "Fuuck Alex." Piper moaned, already unable to take it. Alex placed a hand over her wife's mouth to get her to stop talking, and worked her way down to her breasts. Piper's nipples were already so hard and sensitive. She traced her tongue around her nipple before sucking it into her mouth. She used her free hand to massage her other breast. Piper could barely take it. Her body was already shaking with pleasure. She tried to rotate her hips to get some friction on her clit but Alex bit down on her nipple, hard, and pinched the other. "I'm in fucking charge." She reminded her, before sucking her nipple back into her mouth. Alex was teasing her for way too long in Piper's opinion; but that clearly wasn't up to her. She was more than ready to cum at this point. Hell, Alex could raise her eyebrow and make her cum practically. Alex began to kiss a trail down her wife's gorgeous body, making sure to appreciate every inch of it. This body was all hers. Hers to look at, hers to touch, hers to fuck. Although she was so ready to taste her, she had to keep it going longer. Piper needed to know who was the boss around here. Alex moved down the counter and eventually slid off. She was standing face to face with Piper's glistening pussy. She couldn't even believe how wet Piper was. Even her thighs were completely soaked. "You made a mess." Alex said, running her fingers through her folds. She looked at her fingers, and then at Piper. "Clean them off." She ordered, shoving three of her fingers into Piper's mouth. Piper readily sucked everything off of them, making sure not to miss a drop. She'd missed her so fucking much. They needed this. They were both highly sexual people, and four years without this had been torture. Even back at Litchfield, the sex was nothing compared to how hard they used to go. Once she was satisfied, Alex slipped her fingers out of Piper's mouth, and shoved them into her vagina. Piper screamed, and arched her back. "You deserve to be fucked. Hard." Alex said, her voice sending ripples of pleasure through Piper's body. This woman fucking owned her. Forever. Alex pumped her fingers in and out of Piper's vagina, massaging her breast and squeezing her nipple as she went. "Please, Al. I need you." Piper said. She knew that always worked with Alex. Alex pushed the blonde's thighs open and licked through her folds, before going straight for her clit. She lightly flicked the bud with the tip of her tongue, and smiled as Piper's hips began to buck uncontrollably. The both of them were beyond ready. She sucked her clit into her mouth and rolled her eyes back into her head when Piper's entire body tensed up. "OH FUCK" Piper screamed as her orgasm pulsed throughout her body. There was practically a whole damn puddle on the counter by the time she was done. Alex wiped her mouth on her arm, and climbed back up to her wife's face. Piper licked her lips and closed her eyes for a second, attempting to regain her composure. She could barely breathe after that one. "I heart you." She said softly, pecking Alex's lips. "I heart you too."


	6. Shower Sex is NOT the Worst

Alex woke up the following morning naked, to an empty bed. She had figured Piper had gone off to work with Cal already, until Piper walked through their bedroom door. "Good morning, babe." She smiled, carrying in a bed tray filled with pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage. She'd even put a little flower in a vase on there too. This was the sappy shit they lived for now. "What's the occasion?" Alex chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ears. Alex Vause had never gotten breakfast in bed. Before Piper, all of the girls she'd slept with had been just that; a quick fuck. No meaning, no nothing. Alex had never even let a girl spend the night before Piper. It didn't matter how tired they were, you take your orgasm and you leave with Alex Vause. That was until she met Piper, though. There was no way to explain it; Piper was just different. Now here she was, a free spirit, living in an apartment with woman she was now blessed enough to call her wife. "There's a sexy woman in my bed. What's a more special occasion than that?" Piper smiled, placing the tray in front of her. Yesterday was tough being away from Alex on her first day back, and she knew it had probably been incredibly lonely for her too. Alex wasn't used to being alone anymore. She'd kept herself busy to try and escape the loneliness. Somehow even in the city, everything seemed so quiet. No screaming guards, no fist fights. Sleeping had been difficult too. Throughout the years, Alex had become so used to hearing 50 other girls breathing and snoring next to her to fall asleep. She'd become accustomed to it, and the silence was almost unbearable now. She hated it; being alone. Thankfully, Piper and Cal had worked out a way for Piper to take some times off and spend the whole rest of the week at home. Just her and Alex.

"Can I at least get a shirt, Pipes?" Alex chuckled, leaning over to kiss her lips. "Thank you, babe. Everything looks wonderful." Piper tossed her wife a shirt, which she wasn't happy about, and sat on the bed beside her to eat. If there was one thing she loved, it was her wife's tits. "Can we try and keep this meal from getting so messy?" Piper suggested playfully. She had spent the entire morning cleaning up from their insane night. "Worth it." Alex said, chuckling with a mouthful of food. How hot. They spent the entire morning in bed together, barely clothed. They snuggled up and even got to start a series on Netflix. It was crazy how normal this all felt already. Sometimes hard to adjust to, yes, but still so incredibly comfortable at the same time. Alex had been out of prison for a total of two entire days, and it was obvious this was how their life was meant to be. This was perfect.

"Don't start a new episode, I'm gonna take a shower quick." Alex said, sliding off the edge of the bed. As much as she would've loved to lay in bed with her wife all day and binge shows until the sun went down, she was still sweaty and sticky from the night before, and was wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt that she feared was Larry's. The thought repulsed her, but she didn't comment on it though.

"Mind if I join you?" Piper smirked, following her towards the bathroom.

"Wow, Chapman. You horny this early?"Alex asked with a smile.

"I just like getting clean." She shot back.

"Shower sex is the worst." Alex reminded her.

"I mean it, no funny business." Alex said, shooting her a playful glare. She pulled her shirt off over her head, and tossed it to the floor. Piper was already practically drooling. "Your turn." She said, raising a brow. She reached in to turn on the water. Alex licked her lips and smirked, before slipping into the shower. The warm water enough was almost enough to make her moan. Showers hadn't been great for Alex in years. The shower stalls at Litchfield were small, the floor was disgusting, and the water was cold. Plus, showering with 25 other women in the room really took away the peacefulness of it. Alex's eyes rolled back into her head, and she ran her fingers back through her long black hair. Piper hadn't even gotten undressed yet, she was too busy admiring her wife's naked wet body. Once she snapped out of it, she quickly ripped off her pajamas and slid in beside her. "Are you sure this has to be a nice shower, hm?" Piper asked, wrapping her arms around Alex from behind. She pushed her hair to the side, and kissed her neck down her neck. "Like really sure?" Alex moaned in delight before taking a step away from her. "Stop it." Alex said in a warning tone. Shower sex was not her thing, but she knew Piper could get her right to the place where she would agree. "Can't we have a nice romantic shower? Without fucking? Like normal people?" She suggested. Piper tilted her head and chuckled. Did typical couples just enjoy a shower together? Piper pecked her wife's lips and hid an eye roll. "Whatever you say."

That whole suggestion quickly slipped her mind as Piper lathered her naked body with soap. Alex was ready to explode. "I could give it one last shot, for you." Alex offered, taking a deep breath. She grabbed hold of Piper's breasts and pulled her in for a kiss. "Maybe you could change my mind?"

Piper jumped at the opportunity. Much to her dismay, Alex had never been a fan of shower sex. Piper would spend her life in the shower if she could. She took showers twice a day, and even more if she was stressed out. Getting clean was bliss for her, and add in her beautiful naked wife, there was nothing better. "I thought you wanted a nice normal shower?" Piper asked, leaning her head on Alex's shoulder. She moved her wife's hair off of her shoulder, and began to kiss down her neck. Alex moaned as the water trailed down her body, and her wife began to kiss lower down her chest, her stomach. Piper stopped at her waistline and began to kiss a trail across her stomach. Somehow, Alex was already so needy. And quite literally, wet. "Pipes," Alex whimpered, running her hands through her wet blonde hair. "Please baby." Please? Alex never said please. Piper was taken back by that. "Did Alex Vause just beg me?" She commented, a smirk appearing across her face. Alex tightened her grip on the blonde's hair and jerked her head back. That gave them both chills. "I said fucking eat me out." Alex demanded, raising a brow. She never in a million years would've spoken to Piper like that in a normal setting, but whenever they were having sex it was fucking hot. Alex was the boss, no doubt about it. Piper winced and lowered herself to her knees in front of her wife. Maybe this was why Alex never liked shower sex. Although Piper definitely gave too, Alex loved to pleasure her wife. Most of their times in the shower had been Alex going down on her. Water was splashing all over her face, and the tile floor was rather uncomfortable. Still, her wife was standing in front of her; her body glistening, and wet in more ways then one. She grabbed ahold of Alex's thighs and traced her tongue through her folds. She could do this all day if Alex would let her. She tasted so damn good. Alex leaned her head back against the glass and closed her eyes. She let out a moan the second her wife's tongue came in contact with her clit. Piper didn't want to waste much time, and she knew Alex was already more than ready. She shoved two fingers right inside of her without warning. "H-hey!" Alex shouted in surprise, bucking her hips up. She wasn't complaining! Piper began to thrust her fingers in and out of her vagina fast and hard, just how Alex liked it. She curled her fingers up every third pump to hit that sweet spot. "M-more." Alex let out through a moan, her toes scrunching up. Piper slipped a third finger into her vagina, and started to go even faster. When she could tell Alex was close; she reached her free hand up to Alex's breast, pinched her nipple hard, and sucked her clit all at once. Alex's back arched and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Fuck Piper!" Alex shouted, banging her head on the shower wall. It was so good that she didn't even care. Her hips began to buck uncontrollably. "Damn, Pipes." Alex said, licking her lips. Piper helped her ride out the orgasm before standing to her feet. She took Alex's cheeks in her hands, and planted a long kiss on her lips. "Maybe I do like shower sex."


	7. Family Reunion

Just before being shut down, MCC, now PolyCon, had kept it up with the early releases. It seemed like they were shipping people out of there faster than they were bringing them in. Short term non-violent offenders didn't make them as much money, so those were the inmates they'd been pushing out the fastest. Inmates with non-violent drug offenses were being replaced with murderers and rapists. It was a win-win for everyone, especially Lorna Morello. She had been out of prison for nearly 3 years at this point, but the love of her life was trapped inside. No, not Vince Muccio. It hadn't taken long after the kickball game for Lorna to forget about him altogether. The fear that Nicky was going out to fight to protect Lorna from being found really stole her heart, and terrified her at the same time. She was afraid something would happen to Nicky before she finally had the chance to admit to her how she actually felt about her. She was madly in love with Nicky Nichols. She had been for years at his point, but the thought of a non traditional life had scared her to death. Still, the second Nicky came back to her, as she was being wheeled out of the prison on a gurney, she let it all out. The two had been through everything together. They were inseparable. Now, they'd been separated for years. Lorna managed to keep herself together somehow, while raising a baby, but she was lost without her. Nicky was what kept her together. She kept her sane.

"Let's go, let's go." Piper said, practically trashing the apartment in search of their keys. It was already 4:30pm, and they needed to leave. Piper Chapman was never late. "I mean it, Al. How long does it take to get ready?" She asked, groaning in aggravation. Alex slid in behind her and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist, before planting a kiss on her neck. "Ease up, Pipes. Would ya?" She chuckled, as Piper playfully swatted her ass. "Risky move." Piper rolled her eyes and kissed her lips, before going back to her frantic search. She let out a sigh of relief when she finally found them on the couch. "Al, we have a key hook for a reason." She began, Alex mocking her. "This isn't a joke. Do you want Red to kick our asses?"

Galina Reznikov had been out of prison for a few months now. The entire cover up for the riot and the murder of Desi Piscatella had finally been uncovered by Joe Caputo, which meant that slowly but surely the former Litchfield Minimum inmates were being released, most of their charges being dropped altogether. Suddenly, it felt like the whole family was going to finally be back together. They'd never imagined after the riot being able to leave litchfield, or being together as a family again. Obviously, there was no better time to get the family back together than Red's baby finally coming home to her.

"You're late." Red said simply, her Russian accent thicker and deeper than usual. "My malishkas." She said, cracking a smirk. She wrapped her arms around both girls and pulled them in for a tight hug. There was nothing she'd ever wanted more than to have all of her kids together and safe. Sometimes, it felt like those girls were more her children than her boys had ever been. There was something so special, so different about her relationship with them. As much as she loved all of them, Nicky was a completely different story altogether. There was no doubt in her mind even for a second that Nicky was her daughter. Being her own flesh and blood couldn't have made her love her more even. That girl was her everything. Being separated by cell blocks inside max, and then for now 3 months outside of prison, was the most difficult thing in the entire world for her. She'd worked it out with Caputo to keep her girl safe while she was gone. The fear of not being able to do anything for her was one of the worst feelings Red had ever experienced. Finally though, her baby was coming home. "There's work to be done." Red ordered, as she finally let the pair go from their embrace. She'd squeezed them so tight that they could barely breathe. "My Nicky is going to be here any second." Alex glanced around the room and let out a chuckle. It definitely didn't look like there was work to be done. The table was set with what seemed like 100 gorgeous russian dishes, and the counter was lined with pastries and a welcome home cake. Red always cooked like she was cooking for 600, rather than the 6 of them. That's why her role as prison chef had come so easily. "Uh, Red?" Alex chuckled, earning her a warning glare from her wife. At least Piper knew better than to get sassy with Red. "It doesn't seem like there's anything to be done. You've done way more than enough."

Before Red could respond, the door to her house busted open. Through the door walked Lorna, her son Matteo, and lastly, Nicky Nichols. Red brought her hands up to her face and let out a dramatic gasp, before tossing her hands up in the air. This meant the absolute world to her. Nicky had been dealt a shitty hand in life, like the shittiest of hands, and while Red had tried her best to take care of her in prison, she could only do so much. Now, Red would go to the ends of the earth to protect her babygirl. Nicky had a mother finally, and a mother who would care for her. "What? Did ya miss me?" Nicky chuckled, holding her arms out to the side. Red barely gave her the chance to finish walking through the door before pulling her up into her arms as tight as she could. She repeatedly kissed Nicky's head over and over again, softly whispering things to her in Russian. Nicky barely ever knew what they meant, but they were comforting. "I missed you too, ma." She smiled, planting a kiss on Red's cheek. "Well girls." Red began, a giant grin across her face. "You're home now."

The 6 sat around the table, wine glasses raised in the air. At the head of the table was Red, standing in front of all her children. "To making your own family. To my beautiful girls. To my Nicky. I'll love you forever." Red said, before clinking glasses with her babies. This was better than anything she could've imagined. All of her girls were safe, healthy, and happy. They were all gathered around a table filled with delicious Russian food that she'd been able to cook with fresh ingredients. No guards yelling, and she could hug and kiss them as much as she wanted. There was nothing in the world that could've made her happier. Plus, she'd added in a new little love as well. Red wasn't close with her biological grandchildren, but Lorna had brought little Lorenzo to see her once a week from the time she got out. Now 4 years old, she had a wonderful relationship with him. They were all official family now. For Lorenzo, that was who was sat around this table; auntie Alex, auntie piper, his babushka, and his moms; Nicky and Lorna. "Ma? You goin' soft on me?" Nicky chuckled, scrunching up her face at the thought. This resulted in a swift smack to the back of her head from Red. Nicky rolled her eyes and smiled. "Watch it, Nick." Alex chuckled, "She's feisty today." Alex got flicked for that one. "Can't you girls ever behave?" Red shook her head. Their entire night was filled with more love than anyone could handle and laughing so hard that their faces hurt. This was family.


	8. They Like it Rough

"Fuck you." Alex said, pushing piper into their apartment. A fight on the car ride home had made for a very aggressive Alex. At this point, piper couldn't tell whether or not she was joking. Alex shoved Piper up against the wall, and grabbed a fistful of her hair. "Al, I'm sorry." Piper said softly, tilting her head to the side. They had had an incredible night with their family, and she was confused as to how a fight in the car had turned into all this. She was still unsure if this was a game they were playing or if Alex was genuinely pissed off at her. Alex rolled her eyes and planted a kiss on her wife's lips. Hopefully that was enough to send the message that she wasn't actually that upset with her. This was the best way to take out her frustration from the ride home, though. Hate fuck. It was what they did best. "You thought you could get away with being a bitch to me, Piper?" Alex asked, her voice deep and firm. That sent chills down her entire body. She was terrified and intrigued all at once. Her wife did that to her often. Alex kept hold of her hair and started off towards their bedroom. When Piper wasn't moving fast enough, Alex tightened her grip, and used her free hand to plant a sharp swat on her ass. "Move it. Let's go." She ordered, Piper quickly following. "Take your clothes off, and lay on the bed. I'm about to fuck the shit out of you, even though you don't deserve it." She said, gently pushing her in that direction. "Al, I-" Piper began, although that was quickly cut off by Alex's hand grabbing her tightly around her throat. Alex paused and leaned into her. "You're okay, right?" Alex whispered into her ear. As hot as being completely dominating was for Alex, she didn't want to actually hurt her or make her uncomfortable. She'd never actually gone overboard before, but the thought still worried her. Safe dominance always came with checking on your sub. She was in charge, but she wanted Piper on board too. Piper nodded and kissed Alex's lips. That was enough for Alex. She let go of her wife's throat. "Red means stop, yellow means ease up." Alex reminded her, as she shoved her onto the bed. They didn't use any nontraditional safe words, they needed to be clear. The woman headed for their dresser and began to dig through the drawers. The girls liked to be rough, and there was no telling what Alex could pull out. Piper fixed her eyes on the dresser, anxiously awaiting what she would choose. They had an entire drawer of toys and implements waiting to be tried out. Piper had been kind enough to pick them up the weekend before Alex had come home. When her wife turned around, in her hands was a pair of handcuffs, a blindfold, and a small leather strap. "First of all," Alex began, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She shifted around to make herself comfortable. "Let's take care of that bitchy behavior from the ride home, hm?" She nodded, patting her lap. When piper didn't move, Alex raised a brow. "Are you being fucking serious right now? I'm going to count to 3, and if i get there, being over my knee is the most action you're getting tonight." With that, Piper jumped right across Alex's knee, and sighed as her jeans and panties were lowered to her ankles. She couldn't lie, she fucking loved this. There was something so hot about Alex being in total control of her. Still, she loved to talk back in moments like this. "Is this really necessary, Alex?" She asked, which resulted in a sharp sting from the leather right on her sit spot. That was a punishment swat for sure. "Shut your mouth, Piper." Alex said firmly, rubbing her hand over the now pink skin. "You thought that you could speak to me like that?" Alex said, lifting her hand and bringing it down again hard. Piper winced and tensed up with the swat. "I knew. where i. was going." She made out, every two words emphasized by a swat to her bare skin. "I know how to fucking drive." Alex rubbed her ass as she went along. This was sensual, sexual. She trailed her fingers across the outline of the handprint she'd just made. When she felt Piper's body relax underneath her, she brought down another hard swat. "You're such a fucking bitch. Who's in charge around here?" Alex asked. She wrapped her fingers around Piper's blonde hair and yanked it back so she could see her face. Piper raised a brow and clenched her lips together tightly. Obviously, she'd only done that to push Alex. They had an unspoken agreement in their relationship; Alex Vause was in charge, both in the bedroom and out. Vause shot her a look, licked her lips, and wrapped her fingers around Piper's throat. "I said," she began, rolling her eyes, "Who is the fucking boss around here? Hm?" Piper kept her lips pressed together tightly. They both enjoyed breath play, even though it was certainly risky. Alex used her free hand to smack Piper's bare ass, HARD. At the same time, she released her grip on her throat. "You are!" Piper squealed, kicking her legs. "You're in charge, Alex." Alex picked up the leather strap and rained down a dozen hard swats on Piper's ass. She roughly grabbed a handful of the red skin and leaned down to her ear. "You're mine." she said, before pushing piper off and onto the bed. "And I'm gonna mark you so everyone knows it."

Alex reached over and picked up the blindfold. She brought Piper up onto her knees and tied it around her eyes, careful not to get it caught in her hair. "And you won't be able to see anything at all. Because I can do whatever I want to your body." Alex said. For such a controlling person, the bedroom was the only place she liked the loss of control. She felt safe. She trusted Alex. She would never do anything Piper wasn't comfortable with, and she always had a safe word if she needed to use it. Alex pushed Piper roughly onto her back, and grabbed both pairs of handcuffs. She fastened one side around Piper's wrist, and another around the bedpost. "And you can't touch me. You don't deserve to after being such a bitch to me tonight." Alex said firmly, moving around to the other side. "It's time I show you who's actually in control over here." Once Alex had Piper funny restricted, she began to remove her clothes. "I'm getting undressed." Alex started, as she unfastened her bra. "I bet you wish you could see me. Touch me." she said, pulling off her panties. Once she was completely naked, she climbed on top of Piper, straddling her. "You don't deserve to touch me," she whispered into her ear, before biting on her earlobe. She used one hand to roughly massage Piper's breast. Piper's loss of two senses greatly intensified the sensations she was getting from everything Alex was doing. She didn't know what to expect next, where Alex was going to go, where Alex was going to touch. The thought alone was driving her wild. "Alex," Piper said softly, although she knew Alex wouldn't want her to speak. Alex was in control right now. Completely. "Excuse me?" Alex said firmly, pinching her nipple hard. She plugged Piper's nose with two fingers, and started to kiss her. Piper couldn't breathe through the kiss, but she couldn't help but kiss her back. Alex kept it going until she knew that she had to stop. When she pulled away, piper collapsed onto her back and caught her breath. That was fucking incredible. And to think, Alex was only getting started.


	9. Pain and Pleasure

Alex gave Piper a second to catch her breath. "How are you holding up?" Alex asked, her voice much softer and calmer than it had been a second ago. Piper was trying her hardest not to smile, so it was pretty obvious that she was alright with everything. Alex raised her hand and brought it down hard on Piper's thigh. "Fuck, Al!" Piper shouted, pulling her hands against the cuffs. She hadn't been expecting that. "Watch your fucking mouth," she spit out, delivering another hard swat to the blonde's thigh. She adjusted herself and began to kiss down Piper's chest, every so often clenching her teeth around the sensitive skin. Every move she made was a shock to Piper. Her body wiggled and tensed with pleasure. She was so desperate to touch Alex, to feel her wife's gorgeous body, that the handcuffs were marking her wrists from how hard she was pulling against them. When Alex finally got down to the woman's waist, her entire torso was covered in a mixture of bite marks and hickeys. Marking her body was such a turn on for Alex; Piper was all hers. Hers to touch, hers to fuck, hers to mark. She pulled herself up, a smirk appearing across her lips. She grabbed a fistful of Piper's breast in one hand, and twisted her nipple with the other. "You are all mine." Alex made out, her voice deep and breathy. Piper hadn't remembered being this turned on, this needy, in a very long time. She didn't know how much more she would be able to take. "Alex, come on, please.." Piper begged, her bottom lip pushing out into a pout. With that statement, Alex let go of her breasts, and sat up beside her. "Did we already forget who the fucking boss was around here?" Alex asked coldly. One thing was for sure, Alex Vause hated being told what to do, especially when she was in such a dominating mood. When the blonde didn't respond quick enough, Alex grabbed her panties off the floor, and a fistful of her wife's blonde hair. She bent down beside her, her mouth right up against Piper's hear. "I don't want to hear you fucking speak, I'm in control. Total control."she said sternly, before shoving her own panties into Piper's mouth to gag her. Piper groaned and tensed up against the cuffs once again. She fucking loved every second of this. Despite her constant need for control, it was so nice to release some of it sometimes. That had only come with Alex. She'd experimented occasionally with Larry, and others in the past but she'd never let anyone treat her the way Alex Vause did. "Do you hear me?" The brunette asked, roughly grabbing hold of Piper's cheeks in her hands. The woman nodded eagerly; her only response since not only was she now gagged but also restrained and blindfolded. Satisfied with her answer, Alex was finally ready to give her wife what she wanted. She made her way to the end of their bed, and pushed Piper's thighs open. Sometimes she couldn't believe how much she turned her on. Alex ran her fingernails down Piper's thighs, and smirked as her body tensed up the closer her got. Finally, Alex sunk down and ran her tongue through the wet folds, licking up every drop. Piper's body was nearly shaking already, although her clit hadn't gotten any attention yet. The second her wife's tongue flicked over the bud, she was ready to come undone. Piper's back arched and her toes curled up. "Don't you dare fucking cum." Alex ordered quickly. She climbed up over her body and pulled the panties from her mouth. "You need to ask me permission, and I will let you know when you can. Understand?" Piper nodded eagerly, although she wasn't sure how long she could actually hold off. It didn't take long for her entire body to be shaking the second Alex continued. She let out a loud moan and tensed up her legs. "A-Al," she stuttered, as her wife thrusted her tongue into her vagina. The woman kept rubbing circles around her clit as she went, and she was only picking up the speed as she went. "Alex! Please." She begged, although it was met with no response. Alex simply removed her tongue, and thrusted three fingers into her vagina instead. "Not yet. Don't you fucking dare." She demanded. Alex pumped her fingers in and out, as hard as she could. She knew that Alex could keep her right on the edge all night, and she knew she couldn't handle even another second of this. When Alex curled her fingers up, hitting the perfect spot, Piper thought as if she was going to explode. "Fuuuck!" Piper yelled, her eyes shut tight. "Alex, please." Alex smirked and kept it up for a couple seconds, picking up the speed. "Go ahead, baby. Cum for me." She said, her voice much softer than it had been before. She kept on pumping to help her ride it out, and smiled as her wife came undone before her. She did that to her. There was nothing more she loved than to satisfy her wife. When Piper's body collapsed on the bed, she quickly undid the cuffs and untied the blindfold, rubbing her fingers over the marks on her wrists. "Are you okay, Pipes?" She asked, planting a kiss on her lips. The blonde smiled and kissed back, taking a deep breath. "That was fucking amazing." She said through the kiss. "Jesus Alex, you really did a number on me.


	10. The Sparrow Tavern

Piper came home from work to a clean and quiet house. The clean part she was always thrilled with. While Alex was absolutely perfect in her eyes, the only thing that got on her nerves was how unorganized she could be at times. Piper Chapman craved order a little too much. Coming home to a perfectly spotless house was one of the cutest things that her wife could've done for her.

The blonde hung her keys on the key hook by the door and set down her purse, before glancing around at the living room. Their New York apartment was barely big enough to fit their grey L shaped couch, that she'd gotten from pottery barn, and the kitchen was practically on top of it. Somehow, everything looked perfect. Everything was in it's place. "Al?" Piper called out, tilting her head to the side. Typically if Alex wasn't going to be home when Piper got out of work, she would've let her know. "Alex? Are you here?" She made her way around the apartment, which didn't take long, before slipping into their bedroom. Seeing that her wife wasn't in there, her attention focused on their bed. Laying on the linen duvet was a beautiful new dress, a pair of heels, and a note. Piper chuckled at the thought that Alex had picked the outfit so that she wouldn't wear one of her old-lady-dresses that she always made fun of. Still, her heart was so incredibly full at the gesture. Alex Vause, a romantic. She scooped up the note into her hands and scanned the page quickly, her heart melting at the sentiment.

Piper,

I spent most of the day today thinking about how incredibly grateful I am for you, about how lucky I am to spend the rest of my life with a woman as beautiful as you. Tonight is your night, you deserve it. Get ready and meet me at The Sparrow Tavern in Astoria at 6:30.

I heart you, Al.

Piper held the letter to her chest and closed her eyes, amazed at how sweet her and thoughtful her wife had been. She thought back to Larry and how nothing like this would've ever crossed his mind. She really had been so lucky. Lucky that the love of her life had sold her out for a shot at a shorter sentence, but she was so incredibly thankful that she had. Her mind flashed back to their last experience at The Sparrow. It was crazy to think it had been 15 years already. 15 years since Alex tore apart her resume upon first meeting her. 15 years since she'd made fun of her drink order. 15 years since she'd stolen her heart, and it had all taken place in that bar. Her heart fluttered and her eyes filled with tears. Alex had remembered. Never in her life had anyone been so thoughtful.

Piper hurried to get ready. She wanted to look incredible for her girl, but she also wanted to not look too good. She wanted to make sure that they could make it through the night without Alex fucking her on the table. The blonde chuckled at the thought and shook her head. It seemed like Alex intended for this to be a special, romantic night, but that had never stopped Alex Vause before. They'd been a lot more wild back in the day, and Alex had fucked her anywhere and everywhere. Still, she knew her wife wouldn't hesitate if given the opportunity. Piper slipped into the dress her wife had picked out for her and glanced at herself up and down in the mirror. Alex had made a fantastic choice. The black dress hugged Piper in all the right places, all of Alex's favorite places, and it fit her like it had been made especially for her. She looked good. Really good. She put on a little bit of makeup and adjusted her hair, before rushing out of their apartment as fast as she could. They hadn't been on an actual date since Alex had gotten out. Piper had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, and a big smile plastered across her face. Alex Vause still gave her butterflies; even as her wife, even fifteen years later. She felt as though it was their first date all over again, except this time she was already completely, madly, undeniably in love with the woman she was meeting.

Piper closed the building door behind her and rushed down the street towards the subway station on the corner. She nearly tripped down the stairs as she was going so fast, but she didn't dare take off her heels and touch the floor of the subway. Piper scanned her metro card through the slot, groaning as the screen in front of her read error. She didn't have time for this. Well, she did, but she was so eager to get to the bar. So eager to see her wife. Her unlimited metro pass never ran out of money, but the subway system was so fucked up sometimes. She tried 4 more times before it finally worked, and she quickly turned the metal bar to be able to get through. The N train ran every few minutes, but it felt like it was taking years to get there. She wasn't sure what had her so excited, so ready to get to Alex but she was basically bouncing up and down in anticipation. Alex was a tough woman on the outside. She'd put up so many walls that only Piper had managed to break down. Inside, she was incredibly thoughtful. She was so soft and kind hearted, especially for her Piper. The blonde took a deep breath and smiled once again. She had no idea what Alex had in store for her, but she was so ready.


	11. Marry Me, Again?

The Sparrow Tavern looked the same as it had 15 years prior. The walls were covered in tacky wallpaper, the same photos hanging on top. Bright Christmas lights still hung from the ceiling. Alex leaned against the bar and twirled her finger around the rim of her glass. She wondered if they were the same ones as were hanging all them years ago, or if they'd had to be replaced. With Piper, it always felt like no time had passed. They bounced right back to each other. Being on the outside made it clear just how much the world around them had actually changed. The Sparrow Tavern was the only place that reflected how Alex felt. As if nothing had changed.

Alex glanced around the bar and tried to catch her breath. She had no idea why, but she was so incredibly nervous. This was her wife she was meeting, but her mind kept replaying the first time they'd met in her head. It was like she was meeting the same 20-something Piper all over again. What only added to it was the fact that Alex was wearing as close to the same outfit as she possibly could have. Her hair was curled, her bangs pinned back in her pin-up hairstyle she'd worn on many occasions; but most notably on the day Piper carried her drug money and when she'd first met the love of her life in this very same bar. She looked down at her clothes and smoothed out her black dress. Underneath was a white tank top, and her waist was accentuated by a chunky red belt. A little early 2000s for her taste, but it was for a good cause. She'd managed to find an identical black cross necklace and black earrings to the ones she'd been wearing that night. Alex Vause wasn't a dress person, but she would be tonight. This was a special night for them. Piper had no idea what she had in store.

"Hey, you! Laura Ingalls Wilder. I'm skipping America before the apocalypse, wanna come?" Alex smiled, as Piper walked through the doors of the bar. The blonde smiled and rubbed her hands together, trying to soak in all of the heat of the bar. "Think it's too cold for a margarita?" She shot back, heading over to plant a kiss on her wife's lips. She paused for a moment just before the barstools and glanced at Alex up and down, her eyes trailing off to her ass that she could practically see through the bottom of that dress. She shook her sexual thoughts out of her head, and pressed her lips into Alex's. "You remembered," she said simply, her cheeks bright red. Every detail had been planned perfectly. From the tavern, to the earrings, to the first words Alex has ever spoken to her. "I want you to tell me, how in the world did I get so lucky?"

"Fuck it." Alex said, unable to wait even a second longer. Her heart felt as though it was going to pound out of her chest. "I'm the lucky one." She nodded, tucking a bit of hair behind Piper's ear. When the blonde opened her mouth to speak, Alex placed a single finger gently against her lips.

"Just listen to me for a second, okay?" She began, pausing to take a deep breath once more. Her hands were shaky and sweaty. Even Alex didn't understand why in the world she was so nervous. This was her wife standing in front of her, not some random girl. Alex wiped a hand on her dress, and took both of Piper's hands in hers. "Pipes, I love you." She started once more, shaking her head when her wife attempted to reply. "For the past 15 years, my mind has always drifted back to this bar; to the night we first met. I wonder what would've happened if you hadn't applied here; even though you were seriously unqualified for the position." She laughed. Her face shifted back to a much more serious one, and Piper tilted her head in confusion. "I wonder how on earth I got so incredibly lucky to meet you; and how a woman unlike anyone I've ever been with could have flipped my world like you did. I go through all the steps we took together after that; through all the fucked up shit that has happened to us, and to all the times we came running right back to each other even when it seemed like the world was against us. Even when it seemed like we were against each other. To how it always worked out in the end. At our prison wedding," Alex said, unable to hide a chuckle at the entire idea of a prison wedding. She swiped her hand in front of her face to regain her composure, and took a big breath once again. "At our prison wedding, I promised that I would spend the rest of my life making up for my downfalls in small, meaningful ways. Sometimes, I'm going to make it up to you by doing more than that; because you deserve more than that. And I want to continue to make it up to you for the rest of our lives together, every single day." She slipped her hand out of Piper's and reached into her bag. In her hand was a small black velvet box. Piper's eyes welled up with tears, which quickly spilled over the edge, and she brought her hands up to her mouth. Alex smiled, and lowered herself to the ground in front of Piper. "And you deserve so much more. You deserve a real wedding, and as much as the key ring from Luschek's Duane Reade savings card is a wonderful memory, you deserve a real ring too. So, Piper Elizabeth Chapman," she smiled, opening up the box. "Will you marry me all over again?"


	12. Worried Sick

**DISCLAIMER** -

this chapter contains spanking as discipline for an adult not in a strictly kink/bdsm setting. feel free to skip over it!

Alex was pissed off.

While pissed off Alex was normally very sexy, Piper was shaking with fear, and not in a good way.

It was 3am, and Piper had just walked through the door. She had gone out with Nicky for some drinks at a local bar. Alex was supposed to go too, but she hadn't been feeling very well, so she told her wife to go ahead without her. They didn't have many rules in their relationship but if you were going to be later than midnight, you were supposed to call. Alex had spent the entire night worrying about Piper. Nicky's phone was dead, and Piper had ignored every single one of Alex's phone calls. It was easy to see why now that she got a good look at her.

"Did you take the fucking Subaru?" Alex spit out, barely able to form the words. She was standing there at the counter with a wooden spoon in her hand. She was going to spank Piper for not calling, and turn it into some rough sex afterwards. Now she couldn't believe what had happened, and she was too fucking pissed to even imagine pleasuring Piper at all. "You could've fucking died, Piper."

"Y-yes." Piper slurred out, nodding her head. She could barely form words at this point. The girls had spent the whole night doing shots of tequila and Piper had been drunk by 10pm. The rest of the night had just been overkill. "B-buuut I'm n-n-not dead." She offered up with a shrug.

Tonight wouldn't turn into anything sexy for them. Alex was fucking pissed. Her face was bright red and she felt as though steam was shooting out of her ears. Not only that, but she was heartbroken. She had a sick feeling in her stomach about what could've actually happened while Piper was driving home. There was no excuse for drinking and driving, and she was going to make sure Piper understood that. "Get over here." Alex groaned, pulling down a bottle of aspirin from the cabinet. She put a few on the counter and headed to the fridge to get her some water. Piper's ass was the only thing she wanted to be hurting in the morning. Alex slammed the water bottle down roughly on the counter and shot her a look, her eyebrow raised. "Take it." Piper just laughed and went to push a piece of hair out of Alex's face, but Alex caught her wrist. She tightened her grip and pulled Piper's wrist towards her roughly, which earned her a whimper from Piper. "Do I look like I'm fucking joking?" She seethed. Alex turned over her wrist and placed the aspirin in her hand. "Do as you're told."

As angry as she was, she would always make sure that Piper was taken care of. Once Piper took the medicine, Alex pulled her wife's hair up into a ponytail to get it out of her face. She was a complete mess. "I want you to go wait on the bed." Alex said calmly, swatting her bottom to get her going in that direction. Piper yelped and headed for the bedroom. Even drunk, she could tell this was not the time to be messing with Alex.

Alex paced around the kitchen and took a second to calm down. She was ready to cry. Getting as drunk as she was had been a stupid enough idea on it's own, but drinking and driving was the most idiotic and dangerous thing Piper could've done; especially in a city with so much public transportation. There was a subway probably 15 feet from the bar, or she could've gotten a cab in less than a minute. Alex shook her head and wiped a tear from the corner of her. She'd never actually spanked Piper other than in a playful way, and normally they loved it. Tonight, she wasn't going to love it. Alex was going to drill the lesson into her even if this was what it took.

Once she was calm enough, she headed into their bedroom to find Piper had followed her directions. Her wife was too damn cute, sitting there anxiously waiting for her. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind. This wasn't sexy, this was serious. "I'm so disappointed in you, Pipes." Alex said with a sigh, taking a seat beside her. "Look at me." Alex took her wife's cheeks in her hand, and turned her face so they were eye to eye. "You are the most important thing in the world to me. It would absolutely crush me if anything were to happen to you, understand?" Piper was too drunk to respond without sounding foolish, so she simply nodded her head. Her eyes filled with tears, and she leaned against Alex's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Al." She whimpered, as the tears spilled over her eyes, and down onto her cheeks. Alex wiped away a tear with her thumb and planted a kiss on her temple. It was killing her to do this, but it had to be done. "I'm going to spank you. Not for fun, not to be sexy. You're getting a spanking because you deserve one." She began, as she ran her fingers through piper's hair. "You could've gotten yourself killed. You could've killed someone else. That was not an okay decision." Alex situated herself on the bed, and gave Piper a second to collect herself. "I love you." She reminded her, guiding her to a standing position. She took her by the hand, and pulled her to the front of her. Alex stood to her feet, and gave her a kiss, before unbuttoning her wife's jeans and pulling them down to her ankles. Normally undressing her would've had her so hot, but the only thing on her mind was how lucky she was that Piper came home. "So much. Which is why I can't let this ever happen again. It won't happen ever again." She demanded, returning to her spot on the bed.

Alex smoothed her hands over her lap before guiding Piper across. She pulled over a pillow for piper to rest her head on, and placed a hand on her bottom. "I'm not messing around." She said, landing the first swat hard. Piper let out a whimper and hid her face in the pillow. She wasn't used to this at all. Normally, the blonde enjoyed spanking. Like, a lot. They both did! Somehow, it was completely different with the context shifted. This was a punishment. She had upset Alex. She had made a stupid decision that could have cost her her life. Alex was disappointed in her; so disappointed that she felt it was necessary to punish her. Piper's eyes welled with tears once again as Alex began to rain down swats on her bottom. Not only because it hurt, but because it killed her that she'd been so stupid. "I just got you back." Alex made out, trying so hard not to break down. "I am not ready to lose you again. Do you hear me?" When Piper failed to reply, Alex yanked down her panties and delivered some pretty harsh swats all in a row. The blonde's legs kicked like crazy. "Y-yes! I hear you." She agreed. Alex picked up the pace with the spanking, Piper's bottom already bright pink. "I don't want to have to do this ever again, but I swear to god, pipes, I won't hesitate to." Alex paused and shook her hand around, it was hurting her too! Piper started to get up, and Alex raised a brow. "You're kidding, right?" She asked, pushing her back down. She grabbed the wooden spoon and gave her a few dozen swats; hard, fast, and all in a row. Piper was wiggling all over her lap now! It was crazy how badly this hurt. Alex lifted up her leg, and clamped it over piper's, to hold her legs still. She gave her a final 20, the hardest swats yet, before tossing the spoon to the side. She rubbed her hand gently over the now-red skin and took a deep breath. "Almost done, baby." She said softly, her heart breaking at the sound of her wife crying. She gave her a second to regain her composure before helping her up. "I'm gonna go get my belt." Alex said, her voice much calmer than it had been in the beginning. She grabbed two pillows and placed them in the center of the bed. "Lay down with your hips over them." She directed, Piper following directions immediately. Alex returned with a leather belt, which looked terrifying to piper now. They'd played around with tons of implements before. They had a leather strap that was one of their favorites. Alex deciding to go with a belt and not that was a clear indication that this was serious. This was supposed to be discipline. "Please Al." Piper whined, her bottom lip quivering. "I'm sorry. It'll never happen again." Alex responded by bringing the leather down hard on her bottom. "I know it won't, but you earned this." She reminded her, landing two more swats immediately after. "I'm going to give you 20 swats, and I want you to count them. If you mess up, we start over." Alex instructed, her voice firm. Piper didn't know how she possibly could, but she nodded anyway. This had been a pretty sobering experience, and she felt like she wasn't drunk at all anymore, but it hurt so bad she could barely focus. Alex wrapped the end of the belt around her hand and brought it down hard, right on her sit spot where her bottom met her thighs. "O-one!" Piper choked out, now freely crying again. And another. "Two!" She got all the way to 15 before she just couldn't go anymore. She buried her face in the bed and struggled to catch her breath. "Piper," Alex sighed. "15, baby. That was 15." There was no way in the world she could start over at this point. She kept reminding herself what a stupid decision Piper had made. Still, it was so difficult to continue. She reached for Piper's hand, and held it tightly. "No more counting. 5 more." She said softly. "So close, baby." She kept Piper's hand in hers as she brought down the remaining five, all one after another and the hardest ones yet. This had to stick. She threw the belt to the side and sat on the bed, pulling her sobbing wife into her arms. "I'm so sorry I had to do that." Alex whispered to her, kissing her forehead. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." She wiped the tears from piper's eyes and held her close until she was able to calm down. This had been a terrible night to say the least. The two of them fell asleep right there together, in each other's arms. One thing was for sure; Piper was never going to scare Alex like that again.


	13. Because I Can

Alex placed her hand on the back of the chair and pulled it out, motioning for Piper to take a seat. "What a gentleman." Piper cracked, scooting around her wife to get to her seat. There was always something weird about being out on a date for the two of them. Their life has revolves around litchfield for so long now that getting to be out in the world was a treat. Somehow, it also felt like they were carrying around a secret.

New Yorkers were very open minded for the most part, but people did in fact stare. A married lesbian couple, especially one as hot as piper and alex, did draw quite the attention. Sometimes though, it felt like eyes were on them for different reasons; it felt as though everyone knew they were felons. They carried that weight around like a giant sign over their heads. It was such a large part of their identity: of their relationship, their story. Once they sunk into each other's presence, and tuned out the world around them, it was like they were the only people to exist.

"For gods sakes, pipes, do not order a margarita." Alex said, raising a brow from behind her glasses. She chuckled and shook her head, before directing her glance back to the menu. "Jesus, Al. It's been 14 years, how long are you gonna hang that over my head for?" Piper retorted, rolling her eyes playfully. "Maybe until you stop ordering margaritas when it's 2 degrees out." she began, before shooting her a wink. They took their time deciding on some appetizers before relaxing back into their seats. "Waitress is kind of hot." Alex chuckled, which piper responded by throwing a piece of a breadstick at her.

"Hold my hand." Piper said, reaching out across the table. "So needy." the woman shot, intertwining her fingers with Piper's, "Why?" Piper smoothed her thumb back and forth across her smooth skin and smiled. "because I can. we can. finally." she said. As much as they wanted to leave prison as a thing of the past, they were given little reminders all the time. Reminders of the pain, reminders to be thankful. They had gone four years without touching; sexually, or in general. Even little things, things as simple as holding hands, were a privilege that they never took for granted. Before Piper was released even, they had to sneak off just to touch each other. Guards would scream if they got too close. Holding hands over the dinner table was a luxury for them, and they knew that. "I could do this forever, y'know?" Piper smiled, anxiously playing with her fingers in her lap. "Well, Ms. Vause-Chapman." Alex began, taking a sip of her water, "lucky for you, forever is just want I signed up for."

Alex Vause slid her chair over to the same side of the table as her wife's, and relaxed back into her seat. "Al, what are you doing?" the blonde asked, cocking her head to the side. Alex placed a hand on her wife's thigh, and leaned in to kiss her lips. "You'll see."

This wasn't a private area by any means. Piper had decided that the only thing she wanted for dinner was olive garden. Specifically, the three story olive garden in times square. From the time they'd decided on the subway, Alex had a plan in mind. Her sadistic side was running wild with ideas.

"Not here." Piper shook her head, letting out a small whimper. Alex ignored her comment, and slowly traced her fingers up her wife's jean clad thigh, making her flinch in anticipation. "Al, people are going to know." she whined, placing her hand over top of Alex's. Alex moved Piper's hand away and continued to trace her fingers further up her thigh. She leaned over as if she was reaching for a breadstick. "I hope they do." she whispered into her ear, her voice low and breathy.

Alex unbuttoned Piper's jeans with one hand, all while casually sipping her drink with the other. How she was acting so cool under the circumstances was mind blowing to Piper. The thought of getting caught had Piper's heart racing. Her hand was shaking on the table and she had a lump in her throat. "Babe, what's the matter?" said Alex, ad she slipped her hand in between the denim and Piper's silk panties. Piper swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Nothing's wrong." she shook her head. "D-do you think the food's almost ready?"

Piper's attempts at small talk were humorous. She knew exactly what she was doing to her, and exactly how Piper was feeling. Small talk was the last thing on her mind, and she knew piper sure as hell didn't care about the food. Her wife grabbed her napkin off the table, and placed it over her lap. Obviously it would make people less suspicious that her wife had her hand down her pants. "Move it, Piper." Alex said, although it sounded like an order. She stared at her blankly, but Alex slipped her hand right out of her jeans, and picked up her phone. The blonde's mouth dropped. "Al?" she asked, cocking her head. "Alex?" Alex shrugged and scrolled through pinterest, relaxing into her seat further. "What's up, babe?"

Piper pushed out her bottom lip into a pout. "What was that for?" she groaned, pressing her thighs together. "I told you to move the napkin." Piper immediately placed the napkin on the table and scooted herself closer to her wife. "Come on.." she said softly. She was shy about the whole thing, but Alex had started. "Come on what? use your words, pipes." she teased, placing a hand back on her thigh. "I want you to finish what you started, Alex." Alex lifted her hand, and swatted her wife's thigh. That resulted in a few glances from others, which caused Piper to wiggle in her seat. "Not with that attitude surely." Piper leaned her head on Alex's shoulder, and whimpered. "Alex, please."

Alex turned and pushed a piece of Piper's hair behind her ear. "Please what, baby? Tell me what you want." Piper brought her hands up over her face. "I need you to put your hand back, please." Al smirked and took a breath. "Where baby? I want to hear you say it." Piper knew that Alex would leave her hanging if she didn't. "please touch me. continue, please. I need it." Alex slipped her hand back into Piper's jeans, and rubbed circles over the silk fabric covering her clit. "You're so needy for me, baby. You pretty little slut. Needing me to touch you right here, in front of these people." Piper bit her lip and took a deep breath. She wasn't very good at containing herself. If they were to ever get caught, she would be the reason.

The water came over with their food, and set it down in front of them. She even cracked a comment about how cute it was that they were sitting on the same side of the table. "Yeah, it's so cute. My wife can't go very long without me touching her." Piper's face lit up bright red. Once the woman walked away, Alex leaned over and whispered into her ear; "What's the problem? Don't want anyone to know that you cant even make it through dinner in public without me touching you? That you need this?" Piper groaned as Alex picked up the pace, before slipping her fingers underneath the silky pink fabric. "Look how fucking wet you are for me, babe." She said, a little too loudly. Piper moaned quietly, and looked around to make sure nobody was staring. There they were, at an Olive Garden in Times Square, Piper near orgasm at the table. "Can we go to the b-" she paused, clenching her teeth together, "to the bathroom al?" Alex paused and hovered over her clit. "If you're going to cum you're going to do it here, or not at all. Do you understand me?" Piper whined and placed her hand over Alex's. "I said do you understand me. I asked a question and I expect a real answer. I'm perfectly fine with the idea of you not getting to cum tonight." Piper took a deep breath and mumbled a very breathy "yes, I understand." Alex resumed contact and traced circles around her clit, picking up the pace immediately once again. Piper's breathing picked up and she was clutching onto Alex's thigh so hard that she was nearly breaking skin with her nails. Alex took the opportunity to adjust her body, push Piper's knees apart, and slip two fingers into her vagina hard. Piper's entire body tensed up and she nearly bit through her lip trying to be silent. "Listen to me, baby. You are not allowed to cum until I give you my permission. Understand?" She said, her breath on Piper's neck only turning her on further. Alex took a bite of her steak, and curled her fingers up inside of Piper. "What's wrong, babe? You haven't touched your food." Piper shot her a look, but her eyes immediately rolled back into her head. She crossed her ankles and tried hard not to make herself so obvious. There were at least 100 people in the room, and here she was about to orgasm. "Alex, please." Piper said, unable to take the build up any longer. "Please what?" She asked, her eyebrow raised."Please can I cum." She whispered, her eyes wide. "One second." Alex nodded, raising her hand to flag down the waitress. She kept pumping her fingers in and out of Piper hard, while simultaneously keeping her cool. Alex positioned her palm over Piper's clit and began to rub it in circles as well. With how sensitive it was at that point, Piper let out a long whine. She needed to cum right that second, but she wasn't allowed to. Alex smiled as the waitress made her way to their table. "Now, baby." She whispered.

Piper looked at her like she was insane, but she knew that it was the only opportunity she would get. Piper's back arched and her eyes rolled back, she held her hand over her mouth and looked in the opposite direction of their waitress. Alex smirked as she felt Piper's vagina tighten around her fingers, and kept fingering her. A moan escaped Piper's lips and she shut her eyes tight. "Hi, yes. My wife has a question." Alex nodded, smiling at the woman. Piper was having an orgasm in the middle of a restaurant with their waitress standing two feet from her. "I-I'm good." Piper shook her head, nodding towards the waitress. "I'm sure you fucking are." Alex said softly, pleased with her work.


	14. Needy

The heavy wooden door slammed open as Piper and Alex pushed through to the bathroom. Their hands were in each other's hair, pulling. "Al, we have to calm down." Piper said, taking a second to pull away from their kiss and catch her breath. Her words said that but her body was saying something completely different. Her breathing was staggered and breathy. The blonde was practically panting. "I don't have to do shit." Alex said coldly, pushing her up against the granite countertop. An elderly woman with grey hair made her way out of the bathroom stall, took one look at the girls, and decided to forego washing her hands altogether. She grabbed onto her purse and hurried out. Piper playfully smacked Alex's arm and rolled her eyes. "That's why." Alex pressed her body into her wife's, backing her further into the countertop. She grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked her head back slightly. Planting a trail of sloppy kisses from her collarbone all the way up to her ear. She pulled a bit of skin from her earlobe in between her teeth and bit down, making Piper moan in appreciation. "I will fuck you wherever, whenever. You are mine to fuck. I don't care who sees." She said, her voice enough to send chills down Piper's spine. "Do you understand me, Piper?" Piper physically shivered at her words.

Obviously, this was something she wanted so intensely in the moment. She always needed Alex to break her out of her box. Before her, Piper's sex life had been insanely vanilla. Most of the time, she'd had to force herself to have sex with Larry. It was unsatisfying to say the least. Larry's idea of kinky sex meant once he tried to spank her during, and missed her ass completely anyways. She'd thought her kinky thoughts and ideas were out of the ordinary. That is, until she thought back to her times with Alex Vause. It seemed like Alex never ran out of ideas; she only got more exciting with time. She always had a new kink to try out, and Piper never knew what to expect. She craved things like this, but her constant need for control and the fact that she had none over who would see, who could hear or come in, really freaked her out. Still she had so much trust and respect for Alex that when she took control, she gave in. Piper was lost in her thoughts when Alex wrapped her long fingers around her throat and pressed slightly. "I asked you a fucking question. Do not make me repeat myself." She said in a stern voice. Piper swallowed hard and nodded. "Sorry, I understand."

Alex kissed her hard before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the handicap bathroom stall. Piper let out a sigh of relief and locked the door behind them. It wasn't like she was used to privacy, almost anyone could've walked in at any time at Litchfield. Hell, Alex had fingered her in the laundry room with Leanne and Angie a few feet away. They could've turned almost any corner in prison and seen Nicky eating out Lorna. In the world outside of prison, having sex in an Olive Garden bathroom was extremely out of the ordinary.

Alex backed her into the wall, and began to unbutton her pants. Somehow, Alex never wanted to stop pleasing her wife. Piper wasn't a pillow princess by any means, she loved to give too, but Alex preferred to be on the giving end. "Babe, it's your turn." Piper offered, pushing a piece of her long black hair behind Alex's hair. "It's my turn when I fucking say it is." Alex said, pushing her hand away. Alex was in an extremely sadistic mood. She was on a power trip and she wasn't ready for it to end. She tugged Piper's jeans down her legs, kissing down her thighs as she pulled them off. She snapped her fingers so Piper would lift her legs to take them completely off. "Get undressed." Alex ordered, motioning for her top. She remained on the ground, alternating between kissing, biting, and scratching the delicate skin on piper's thighs. "I'm going to mark you so everyone can see that you're mine."

Piper ripped off her shirt and reached around to unclasp her bra. She wasn't completely excited about being naked in public, it was making her anxious, but she did as Alex asked regardless. Alex was in control. Piper discarded her clothes onto the bathroom floor and wrapped her hands tightly around the cold metal bar behind her. Alex looked up and groaned. That would've been the perfect place to attach handcuffs. She shook the thought out of her head and slipped a finger in the waistband of her panties, pulling it out and letting it slap back against Piper's skin, before sliding them down her legs completely. "Your panties are soaked, piper." Alex said, raising a brow at her. The woman slipped her fingers into her folds and pulled them out. Her fingers were coated now too. "Is this was gets you off? It's pathetic that you can't make it through dinner without getting turned on. You're so needy for me, babe." Alex stood to her feet, and held her fingers in front of Piper's mouth. She traced them across her lips gently. "Suck." She ordered, biting her lip as Piper sucked her fingers into her mouth. She pulled her fingers out, and pressed her entire body up against Piper's as she slowly worked her way down to her clit. She used two fingers to rub it in circles, while sucking on the skin on her chest. "You've been such a good girl, listening to me today." Alex praised, "cumming on command." Piper closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. She had been so turned on already that it wasn't taking much for her right now. "I can't take the teasing, Al. I need you." She whined. "I'll tell you what you can take. I'm in control of that." Alex said, her voice immediately returning to the stern tone from before. She was out of breath and her voice was even deeper when she was turned on. Alex sucked Piper's nipple into her mouth and rolled it between her teeth, before biting down. Piper let out and audible moan, which made Alex smirk. She brought her other hand up and used it to cover her wife's mouth. "Can't even be quiet in public, baby girl? You want everyone to know what a needy little slut you are for me?" Piper bit down on her lip, and her entire body tensed up. She was ready. Alex kept her going for a bit longer, kissing and sucking from her breasts down to her stomach. She took her time kissing around her waistline before she had to move her hand from Piper's mouth. "You need to be quiet for me, baby, or else everyone is going to know. I have no problem with that, I hope they know, but you care." Alex said, running her nails down her thighs as she spoke. "If you can't keep your mouth shut, I'm going to gag you with your panties." Piper nodded quickly, as Alex lowered her head further. She teasingly traced her tongue through her labia, before chuckling softly. "You're so fucking wet for me, babe." She smirked, before circling around her clit. She quickly flicked the tip of her tongue up, and watched as Piper's entire body tensed up. She knew it would've take long. "I bet our food is cold, because my pathetic little wife couldn't wait one more second for me to fuck her." Alex held eye contact as she thrusted two fingers into Piper's vagina, and used her tongue to work her clit. Piper's body was nearly convulsing at the pleasure. "Can I cum?" Piper asked, her voice shaking, "P-Please." The fact that Piper had asked permission without being told to had done it for Alex. "On my count. Don't cum until I get to 1. Understand?" Piper nodded eagerly. Alex turned her hand so she could work her clit with her palm, and pushed her fingers in and out harder, making sure to curl her fingers on every third pump.

10...9...8… "Al." Piper whined. 7...6...5...4...3...2...1 Piper's entire body came undone. Her vagina clamped down on Alex's fingers, and she came around them. Her toes curled and she was gripping the bar so tightly she was sure her hand would blister. "Fuck!" She shouted, unable to keep quiet. "Fuck, Al." Piper's body was convulsing. Alex helped her ride it down, and returned to her feet. She pecked her lips and smirked through the kiss. "You did so good for me, babe."


	15. Vanilla

Piper quick fixed her top as they busted through the door to the stall. They had been away from the table for so long that the waitress probably thought they had ditched without paying the bill. Piper ran her fingers through her messy blonde hair and tried to catch her breath. Her mind was elsewhere when she ran straight into the woman coming out of the stall beside her. "oh i'm s-" she began, before glancing up at the woman before her. "Polly?" she asked, raising a brow unintentionally.

Polly had been her absolute best friend in the world. That is, until she stole her fiancé right from under her. It wasn't that Piper was angry that it was Larry per say, God knows she wasn't upset over losing him. Alex made her a million times happier than she ever would've been with Larry. Their relationship was meant to be from the very beginning. Regardless, best friends don't sleep with their best friends fiancé's.

"What were y'all d-" Polly began, before Alex stepped in front of her wife and cut her off. "Fucking. Enjoy your boring vanilla sex and his 5" half flaccid cock." Both girls' mouths dropped as Alex pulled Piper right out of the bathroom. Alex hated both Polly and Larry with everything in her. She wasn't going to stand there and listen to her speak, and she certainly wasn't leaving without getting the last word.

"Let's pay and get out of here, babe?" she offered, glancing around the restaurant. She met eyes with Larry, who was sitting at a table with a burp cloth over his shoulder, and his 3 children climbing all over him. She narrowed her eyes towards him, grabbed a handful of Piper's ass in her hand, and flipped him off. Even if he didn't care, Piper was hers and she was determined to make it known.

Alex grabbed Piper's hand in here and pulled her towards the front. As perfect as they were together, she wanted to spare Piper the hurt of seeing Larry and Polly's little family. It looked like chaos, and piper only wanted alex, but the hurt would be there regardless. Alex apologized for being gone so long, called it something like an "emergency", and paid their bill with a hefty tip. Piper was confused as to why she was in such a rush, but went along with her anyways.

"Where to next? The night is still young and this city never sleeps." Alex smirked, swinging their arms together as they walked. "Jesus, Alex. Could you come up with any more New York cliches?" Piper chuckled, pecking her lips. "Absolutely could."


	16. A Cliché

Alex held out her hand for Piper to climb up into the carriage. The blonde's cheeks were rosy, not only from the cold, but from blushing so hard. She was smiling from ear to ear. Piper used Alex's hand for leverage as she climbed up onto the metal step. "How's this for a new york city cliche?" Alex smirked, following her into the carriage. Piper smoothed her hands over the red velvet seat before scooting down to make room for her wife. "A horse drawn carriage ride through central park in the snow?" Piper chuckled, cuddling up close as Alex took a seat. "It sounds like just about every hallmark movie i've ever seen, and I love it."

Alex nodded to the man to go ahead, and relaxed back into Piper's arms. It had definitely been quite the day for them. She wanted to do anything to distract Piper from the Polly and Larry situation. It had been years, and Piper was happily married now, but that didn't take away the pain. All Alex ever wanted to do was protect her baby from everything bad in the world. As much as Alex put on a tough front, she was absolutely a romantic. She kept her guard up for just about everyone but her girl. Oddly enough, Piper had been Alex's first and only serious relationship. Hookups were all she knew up until that point. She'd gone on dates, sure. Most of them ended back at her apartment, with the girl getting sent home directly after. Alex had never meant to come off as a bitch. She was a sexual person, and needed to fill those needs, but she didn't want to get her heartbroken. Thanks to her father, her fear of abandonment meant that nobody was allowed to get close. There was no need to let people get to know her or ultimately they were just going to leave anyway. That was until she met Piper. Although she was well experienced in the bedroom and the BDSM scene, Piper was a first for so many things. She had never held hands with anyone else, slept next to anyone else. Somehow, Piper had her willing to risk it all always. Her tough exterior was broken down completely shortly after she met her. It shocked Alex, but she would've risked absolutely anything for her.

During their time apart, there hadn't been a day that went by without her thinking of her; mainly due to the hole it had left in her heart when Piper had left. Those were the kinds of things that Alex had spent her whole life building up walls to protect herself from. She kept her feelings private; kept her hurts and traumas hidden in the deepest parts of her mind. She guarded her heart with everything within her. She'd beat herself up for being too loose when Piper left. If she hadn't given so much of herself away, she wouldn't have gotten hurt. If Piper had been just another booty call, she could've called her and seen her any time. She knew that people brought pain, people left; love is pain. Losing both her mother and her girlfriend all at once was absolutely devastating. Alex withdrew further. She got deeper into Kubra's scene; deeper into the business of things, deeper into the drugs. She turned to unhealthy coping skills, things to numb the pain. Still, it was always there; that memory of the blonde girl ordering a margarita in the middle of december, that feeling of her arms around her waist, that pain, and that love, and all of the memories in between. Piper was the one and only love of her life. As cliche as it sounds, it was true. Their story was like a fairytale on Alex's part; a very fucked up, very toxic fairytale at times, but a fairytale regardless. Perhaps that was the reason that she was able to break through the tough exterior and come up with such romantic gestures, such perfect words. She had never loved anyone else the way she loved Piper. She would never lose her again.

Alex sat back in the comfortable silence and gently wrapped her arm around her wife's shoulders. They had walked through this park so many times. They'd shared many late night talks, many meals, and ended many date nights here. Something as cliche and silly as a horse drawn carraige ride changed the way Alex viewed this park. The background noise of the city faded into the distance. It was so loud all the time that you could barely hear your own thoughts; cars honking, cabs speeding, people screaming. While Piper was used to the city now, Alex wasn't. The noise was sometimes incredibly overwhelming for her; crowding every inch of her mind while she tried to focus on whatever she was doing. It took her out of the moment, out of the experience. Silence wasn't what she was used to after prison, but sometimes the city was so chaotic that silence was what she yearned for. At least with Piper, at least in the moment, there was an overwhelming peaceful silence. Nobody yelling, no car's beeping, no bikes going by, not even children laughing. Though the subway raced underneath the road their carraige drove on, everything was still. Everything was perfect. White crystals of snow swirled through the air around them, dusting the top of everything in sight. Christmas lights hung from tree to tree and the same carols they'd heard thousands of times played through an old broken radio on the carraige.

The edges of Alex's lips turned up into a smile. She took a deep breath, and placed a hand on each of Piper's rosy pink cheeks. "I'm just thinking." she said, leaning in to kiss her. "Al, about what?" Piper asked, her eyebrows scrunching in that adorable way they did when she was curious. She placed her finger on her wife's lips and shook her head. "Tell me first."

Alex smirked and rolled her eyes playfully. "Aboooout," she began, stretching out her word as she trailed her nails gently up and down Piper's arm. "How perfect this night is, and about how perfect my wife is." Satisfied with her answer, the blonde removed her finger and leaned in to kiss her, smiling through it. "No way!" Piper mocked as she pulled away, "How weird. My wife is perfect too."

"Oh shit, who's your wife?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Shit, I think it's you." Piper chuckled, playfully nudging her shoulder. "We're gay?"


	17. Meet the Chapmans

Alex paused outside of the large yellow door, smoothing her thumb back and forth over her wife's skin. Her breathing was shaky and shallow, and her hands were trembling. This was the Alex that she worked so hard to keep hidden; the one with fears, doubts. Piper was one of the only people who had seen her like this, with her walls completely broken down. It took a lot for the woman to show how anxious she was. Alex Vause was a tough intimidating woman, she was not supposed to be afraid.

This moment was a lot, and it was worthy of her nerves. She took Piper's other hand in hers and stared down at their intertwined fingers for a moment, lost in her own little world, in her thoughts.

"Al, baby." Piper comforted, breaking the grasp with her right hand. She took a deep breath, and lifted her wife's chin with her pointer finger until their eyes met. "It's going to be just fine, I promise. They're going to love you." She continued. Alex turned her head to the side and took a moment to try and catch her breath. Her heart felt like it was about to pound out of her chest.

"Hey, they're going to love you because I love you." Piper tried once again. Piper had brought on so many new experiences for Alex. Most of them were more exciting than scary, but this was one she was dreading. She had never in her life been brought home to meet a girl's family. Her mind was racing at how much could go wrong. This day was a good 14 years late.

Piper ran her fingers through her wife's hair and gently tucked a piece of it that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear. "How about we sit for a second?" She offered, leading her by the hand over to a white wooden bench in the front yard. The Chapman's home was beautiful. They had a garden, and a fountain in the middle of their circular driveway, all in their front yard. The blonde took a seat and glanced around to take it all in. It certainly wasn't Brooklyn, that was for sure. "What are you scared of, Al?" She asked, placing a hand on her jean clad thigh. "Let's talk about it." Before Alex could open her mouth to speak, Carol peaked her head out of the front door. From all the stories she'd heard, Carol wasn't exactly someone Alex was looking forward to meeting. "Piper?" She called out, before catching sight of her by the garden. "Piper? I thought I heard you out here." She began, a cocky smile plastered across her face. "Well, aren't you going to come inside? We are all waiting."

The girls sighed reluctantly and stood up, hand in hand. "And none of that garbage, darling. Your grandfather is here." She said, before closing the door. Alex's mouth nearly fell wide open, but Piper simply just shook her head. "Garbage? Holding hands with my wife is garbage?" She mumbled under her breath. Aggravated Alex was something she was used to, and the anger covered up the anxiety quite well. As much as Piper's family hadn't been aggressively homophobic, they still always made it known that they weren't fans. Piper hadn't even officially come out to most people in her life yet. She was tired of hiding things about herself just to make her mother happy. "Hold my hand, Alex. He'll get over it." She reassured her.

Today was an important day for Piper as well. She was obviously beyond proud to show off her wife to her family. Alex completed her, Alex was her family too, even more so than the Chapmans, and it was so important for her to be able to share this with her relatives. What better time than Christmas Eve dinner? The couple exchanged glances on the front steps, and took a long deep breath together, exhaling at the same time. They squeezed each other's hands for reassurance, and Piper stepped right inside the house.

Alex glanced around their entryway and paused for a second to take everything in. Her eyes were wide and full of curiosity as they scanned. The entryway was a large room with high ceilings and a staircase on each side. A crystal chandelier hung in the center of it all, reflecting diamonds all over the room as light bounced off of mirrors and picture frames. She could barely believe what she was seeing. It was probably the nicest house she had ever been in by far. Off to the left was the kitchen, dining room, and living room. To the right was a bathroom, and a family room. Alex had never understood the difference between a family room and a living room; or what the fuck the point was of a having a room full of couches that nobody ever sat on anyways. She kept her hand tightly in Piper's, much to the dismay of Carol Chapman, feeling vulnerable and anxious like a little girl on the first day of school. At this point, Piper was the only thing that felt safe.

The woman allowed Piper to lead her by her hand to the kitchen. The walls were lined with white wooden cabinets, and the countertops were granite. Stainless steel appliances lined the walls and counters, and there was a lovely island in the middle. The kitchen was massive, but it was stuffed edge to edge with all of Piper's relatives. Alex was second guessing choosing Christmas Eve as the time to tell everyone, but it would've looked bad if she had decided to stay home.

They kept the initial hellos short and sweet, as if to try and make the situation less awkward or intense for Alex. If only that would've worked. I mean, it wasn't like Alex was standing there right in front of them as the first woman Piper had ever openly dated. Piper introduced Alex as simply "Alex" for now. In no way was she ashamed of her, but she wanted the moment to be absolutely perfect. That was the least they deserved. Small talk broke out quickly, and it didn't take long for Alex to feel at home with the family. A very privileged family she had no real way of relating to, but her wife's family nonetheless.

Alex had grown up in a single parent household, where paying the bills meant that Diane worked a minimum of 50 hours a week while still trying to be there to support and raise her daughter. So the Chapman's ideas of struggles, their conversations, and even their house, were completely out of Alex's reality. She had never in her life imagined owning a house this large. The stability of Piper and Alex's apartment, the stability of their life, was the most Alex had ever known. Running an international drug ring had made her enough to live comfortably back in the day. She got everything she wanted and more, but through shady back alley means of work. That wasn't legal money. In her mind, it didn't count. Everything in front of her came from a place of privilege now. The Chapman's didn't realize how good they had it. One thing Alex would never be able to relate to when it came to Piper was their childhoods. While Piper spent her days in a gorgeous playroom, Alex spent her days wondering if she'd be missing a meal. The ranting going on in that room screamed white heterosexual privilege, and it was starting to piss Alex off.

Piper had promised Alex on the cab ride over that whenever she wanted to leave, they would leave. They hadn't intended on staying past dinner anyways, unless everything had gone perfectly. While Alex was in fact enjoying herself, she felt as though she was putting on an act. The woman was insanely charismatic and likable, and it didn't take much effort to keep a conversation going with her, but she felt like she wasn't good enough, rich enough, to just act like herself. Instead, Alex spoke about her trips across the world, about the amazing times her and Piper had shared.

When dinner time arrived, Alex helped Carol to set the table in an attempt to keep her mind busy. She knew exactly when Piper planned on sharing with the whole family that Alex Vause was not simply her friend, not even her girlfriend, but her wife. Whilst Piper's parents and brother Cal knew that Piper wasn't straight, most of the family did not. The Chapman's weren't openly homophobic, they preferred to show their distaste for their daughter's sexuality through dirty looks, backhanded comments, and microaggressions. To them, Piper's sexual orientation was a shameful dirty little secret that they needed to be kept hidden at all costs.

Piper pulled out a chair for her wife, and scooted in close to her once she was seated. Her family, although not very religious, prayed around the table over their food. Piper held onto Alex's hand tightly, squeezing it to reassure her that everything would be okay. She leaned over and cupped her other hand around her ear. "You ready? It's going to be okay." Piper said softly, although she wasn't so sure about it herself. Her heart was pounding so fast and hard that she could hear her heartbeat in her ear and she was sure everyone else could to.

The blonde stood to her feet, keeping her right hand exactly where it belonged, wrapped tightly around Alex's. "I have something to tell you all," she began confidently, running her eyes up and down both sides of the table. There were at least thirty people sat before her, and she was about to come out to all of them at once. Alex squeezed her hand once more, and sank down into her seat. She had no idea why she was so absolutely terrified. It wasn't so much for her sake, Alex was very openly gay all the time. She hadn't hidden that since she was in high school. For Piper, it was a much different story. She took a deep breath, and prayed that Piper wouldn't trail off into some long insane speech like she was known to. "We have something to tell you."

With everyone's eyes on her, Piper cleared her throat, and let her glance trail over to her mother, who was clearly shaking her head at her. She knew where this was going and she was not a fan. Carol would've been happy if Piper pretended she was straight for the rest of her life. You've got this mouthed Cal from the other edge of the table. "I'm sure most of you here tonight have met Alex," she said, her voice shaky, "and you have all expressed how absolutely wonderful she is." The thoughts running through Piper's head were so loud and intense that she was having trouble forming her words. A lump formed in her throat and her chest was tight. She knew she would have to say it eventually.

"Well, I noticed how absolutely wo-" she began, before Carol stood up from her chair and slammed her hands on the table. "Piper," she said in a warning tone, shooting her daughter a motherly look as if she were 8 and not in her late thirties. It was always one step forwards and ten steps back with Carol Chapman. Immediately, Alex's nerves were gone. She stood up defensively, and turned her body to Piper. "You can do it, I'm right here." She said calmly, not a hint of anxiety in her voice.

"Well, I noticed how absolutely wonderful she is too." She stated once more, closing her eyes for a second. "And that's why, I'm marrying her." Just like in a movie, a bunch of gasps could be heard around the room. Chattering broke out, the occasional disgusting comment. Bill Chapman pushed out his chair, and walked directly out of the room.

"I'm bisexual." she said confidently, knowing that she had already pissed off most of her family anyway.

This time, even Alex's mouth dropped. She couldn't actually help herself. While she knew this was the case for quite some time, she had never actually heard Piper say it out loud. She wasn't even sure that Piper had ever said it out loud. "I am so proud of you." Alex said softly, a soft smile across her lips. She traced her fingers up and down Piper's back, and instinctively leaned in for a kiss.

"None of that!" Carol shouted, as a few of the older people looked away in disgust. It was as if they were witnessing something completely repulsing, rather than two people in love. "Piper, look what you've done." Carol spit out, a hand on her forehead. When it came to carol, everything was rather dramatic. "You've ruined Christmas."

Alex pressed her lips into Piper's aggressively, and grabbed a handful of her ass just because she could; just because she was pissed off. When she finally pulled away, she slammed her hands down on the table to grab everyone's attention, and to mimic the homophobic mother. "Listen here, Carol." Alex began, her voice firm and raspy.

"What ruined Christmas is you spewing your homophobia all over the place from the second I stepped onto your property. Piper has always been bisexual, this isn't breaking news. Hell, if you hadn't acted like it was a repulsing little secret that needed to be kept, it wouldn't have had to happen fourteen years after I met her. So why don't you take a fucking seat, and eat your damn turkey. As if this is anything other than your daughter sharing that she's happy, and in love, and proud to be her fucking self. Because, frankly, even if you can't see it, she's pretty fucking incredible. Just as incredible as if she were straight."

Alex slammed her napkin down onto the table, and grabbed Piper by the hand. She led her to the entrance of the kitchen, before turning around to face the room once again. Alex took a breath and smiled sweetly. "Merry Christmas everyone."

Carol sat in her chair, her jaw practically on the floor. "Oh shit," Cal chuckled, bringing his fist up to his mouth, "I knew I loved her."


	18. You’re Mine

Damn Piper thought, as Alex pulled her out of her childhood home. Alex was walking with urgency in each step. Her face was blank and her breathing was heavy. She could sense the anger pulsing through Alex's body.

Alex has encountered homophobia in her life, but never towards someone she loved so obviously in front of her face. Piper had been so excited to show her off, to share the news with her family.

They had expected some minor backlash at the very least. Their cab ride was spent discussing every possible outcome, and the pair were certain that not everyone would be thrilled.

Being LGBTQ meant that they would be met with hateful comments wherever they went, from people who knew nothing else about them other than the fact that they just so happened to love each other. It meant that there would at least be a few people in Piper's family that thought their relationship was wrong, unholy, sinful. They knew that. They had expected it.

What set Alex off was the fact that Carol had already known how in love they were. Carol had known from the prison riot that Alex was Piper's everything. She was told about the wedding. These things were all known to her. Carol acted fake to their faces. When it came to other people knowing, she was so outwardly disgusted. Seeing someone hurt the love of her life was one of the quickest ways to set Alex off.

Alex picked up her pace as she headed for the end of the driveway. "Can you call a cab?" she spit out, her voice even raspier than usual. She ran her fingers through her long black locks; and pushed her glasses up to the top of her head. It was an angry alex trademark, and it did something to Piper.

"What if i'm not ready to leave yet?" Piper asked, pulling her to the side of the stone wall in front of their yard.

Alex scrunched up her face and simultaneously raised her brow. "What the fuck do you mean Piper? I just went off on your mom, and inside that house is the last place I want to be right now. Trust. I'm ready."

Piper leaned her back against the cobblestone fence, propping her foot up behind her. She grabbed the woman by her hips, and pulled her so their bodies were pressed together. "You sure?" Piper made out, her breathing already shaky and uneven.

Alex let her tongue slide across her lips, and pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth. "Pipes, are you that horny that you want me to fuck you on your homophobic mother's front lawn?" Alex remarked, pressing her hips harder into her wife's. Her skin was flushed and she was already looking forward to this.

Piper had never been very adventurous when it came to sex. Their sex life wasn't vanilla by any means, but public sex never happened unless Alex said it was going to. Never once had Piper asked before. Something about seeing Alex so angry and protective had really gotten her going, and now, having Piper asking to be fucked right in the front yard had Alex's panties soaked.

"Is that what you want, baby?" Alex asked, locking lips with her wife. She took Piper's bottom lip into her mouth and bit down gently. "If that's something you want, you're going to have to ask me. Use your words."

Piper let out a whine and brought her hands up to cover her eyes. She was embarrassed that this is what she wanted, that she needed Alex's touch so badly. "Al," Piper made out, whimpering as the woman ran her fingers gently over her already sensitive clit, even though she was still wearing her jeans. Ever touch made her flinch. "please."

Alex took it upon herself to push Piper's hair to the side, and begin kissing down her neck. "Please what, babe? I can't read your mind." Alex said, working her way down to her chest.

Piper rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through Alex's hair. "Alex, I need you to fuck me right here, right now. please. i'm begging you." she said, giving it her all. She didn't want to drag it out, or tease it anymore.

"You're such a good girl," Alex began, reaching down to unbutton Piper's jeans. "admitting how needy you are. admitting that you're a dirty little slut who can't even make the cab ride home without me fucking you." Piper let a whimper escape her lips as Alex slid her hand right in between her skin and Piper's silk panties.

"Have you been this wet the entire time, Piper?" Alex asked, a cocky smirk plastered across her face. "Look what I did to you. You're so fucking wet, babe."

Alex used her middle and ring finger to rub Piper's clit in circles, which resulted in a small loan escaping the blonde's lips. Her clit was already pulsing. She felt like she'd never needed this more than she did in that moment. Obviously, that wasn't true, but alex always made her feel like she needed to be fucked so badly.

Alex pulled her hand out of Piper's panties, which earned her a little whine. "Al, pleeease." Piper made out, reaching for her hand. Alex shook her head and raised a brow at her. "I suggest you move your hand. You can wait a second." Alex ordered, hooking her fingers under Piper's shirt. She lifted it completely over her head, and began to kiss her neck once more.

"Alex!" piper said, wrapping her hands around her chest protectively. "What it somebody sees?" Alex let out a sadistic chuckle, as she grabbed Piper's wrist in her hand. She twisted it behind her back; and held it there. "Don't. I hope they do." she smirked, biting her skin softly as she worked her way down her chest. "I hope they know what a needy slut you are for me."

Alex lifted up her head to lock eyes for Piper. "Only for me. You're mine." she spit out, her voice deepening. "to do with as I please." Alex looped her fingers around the waistband of Piper's jeans, and began to tug them down over her hips. Honestly, Piper was mortified at the idea of being completely naked in the front of her house. The street was always dead, and unless someone decided to

leave early, nobody was actually going to see them. The thought of getting caught was what thrilled Alex the most.

The girls were off to the side behind the cobblestone wall, they had a very slim chance of getting caught as long as Piper could keep her mouth shut. Alex trailed her kisses down her stomach, and stopped at her waistline. "alright, ready to go?" alex teased.

"What? no! Alex, fuck you." Piper stuttered, opening her eyes. "please!"

Alex let out a chuckle and slowly lowered her panties with her teeth. Once they were off, she shoved them right into Piper's mouth to gag her. Her wife was never quiet. Alex traced her fingers through Piper's folds, making sure to get them coated, before inserting two right into her vagina. She lowered herself to her knees, and flicked her tongue up against Piper's clit hard. This is what Piper had been waiting for, and it sent pulses of pleasure throughout her body.

Alex used her free hand to roughly grab Piper's thigh. She dug her nails in, not only to steady herself, but because marking Piper gave her great joy. It was evidence that Piper was hers, all hers.

The woman worked her fingers in and out, and worked her clitorous in circles with her tongue. It didn't take long for Piper's hips to buck up in appreciation. Her clit was pulsing and her back was arched. She grabbed a handful of her own skin and pressed her lips together tightly to keep herself quiet.

Alex sucked her clit into her mouth, and curled her fingers up inside of Piper at the exact time. Vause was experienced, and she knew just what worked with Piper. In that same second, she came completely undone. Her back arched up, her toes curled inside her shoes, and her grasp on her skin tightened. She was panting, and starting to sweat. She rolled her eyes into the back of her head and a satisfied smile appeared across her lips.

Alex, too, had the same look on her face. She never got tired of pleasing Piper. "Thank you." Piper said, as she leaned into the wall to catch her breath. Alex pressed her lips, still covered in Piper's cum, into hers. "You can thank me later."


End file.
